Episode 7511 (25th May 2016)
Plot Jimmy tells Nicola he is worrying about Ashley when she finds him neglecting his chores in the café. Rodney arrives back from Europe and isn't pleased to find Heath is now in his room at Connelton View. Adam and Moira discuss the stolen money. Adam confronts Holly who denies stealing it and insists she is clean. Cain sticks up for Holly explaining she has been round more money than that at the garage and hasn't taken any. At Home Farm, Sam begs Lawrence not to make him go through with his plan, but Lawrence makes it clear he will lose his job if he doesn't go ahead with it. Holy continues to protest her innocence to Adam when Adam goes into the café, Charity gloats to Holly about her windfall, telling Holly she is going spend it on a pamper session for herself. Dan asks Cain help him revise fro his maths GCSE. Moira informs Cain that she searched Holly's room and she isn't pleased that Cain has given Holly the afternoon off. Jimmy sleeps while he is minding Ashley, and asks Ashley to accompany him to the cricket the following day but Ashley explains he is looking after Arthur, who wouldn't enjoy it. Ashley suggests Jimmy return home, but Jimmy tells him no as Nicola is there. Bernice gives Charity a facial, but she gets called away when she receives a phone call. Holly sneaks into the salon and dyes Charity's hair blue. Sam points a shotgun at Ronnie, telling him he has a message from Lawrence. Sam shakily orders Ronnie to go and never come back, but seeing how nervous Sam is, Ronnie talks him into putting the gun down. Over a drink, Jimmy spins Ashley a story about Nicola wearing him out in the bedroom, so Ashley says he should come round to Mulberry Cottage to get peace. While Ashley is at the toilet, Jimmy hears that Dan is in need of some peace and quiet to study, so he tells Dan about Ashley being unable to look after his kids unattended and asks Dan to cover for him the following day so he can attend the cricket match. Sam explains to Ronnie that there were no cartridges in the gun and Ronnie is disgusted when Sam tells him Lawrence agreed to give him his job if he pointed a gun at him. Rodney tries to get himself a bedroom at Home Farm, and Bernice agrees to talk about it later. Bernice returns to the salon and is shocked to see Charity's hair dyed blue. Charity is horrified at the state of her hair and soon realises Holly was behind her hair disaster. Ronnie informs Lawrence that Sam has been arrested, but Lawrence knows he is lying. Ronnie questions if he even though of Sam when he asked him to point a gun. Lawrence breaks down as he tells Ronnie he just wants to be left in peace. Lawrence begs Ronnie to go but Ronnie refuses until he knows why he is so desperate for him to leave. Holly shows Cain a photo of Charity's new hair. Ronnie threatens to go to the police, and suggests Lawrence is still in love with him. Ronnie touches Lawrence's arm, so Lawrence whacks him in the face, bursting his lip. Charity confronts Holly but Cain insists she got what she deserved. Holly quizzes Cain on why he is always so nice to her and goes to kiss him. Cain is horrified and pushes her away. Cast Regular cast *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Samson Dingle - Sam Hall *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Holly Barton - Sophie Powles *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Lawrence White - John Bowe *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Bernice White - Samantha Giles *Ronnie Hale - John McArdle Guest cast None. Locations *Café Main Street *Butlers Farm - Kitchen and living room *Home Farm - Office and dining room *Main Street *Dingle & Dingle Automotives - Forecourt, garage and office *Mulberry Cottage - Back garden *Pear Tree Cottage - Beauty & Bernice salon *Mill Cottage - Exterior *The Woolpack - Public bar Notes *First appearance of Rodney Blackstock since 14th January 2016. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,070,000 (19th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2016 episodes